


Hostage

by Jassanja



Series: Taken Prisoner [1]
Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Gen, Teddy Bears, gapfiller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-23
Updated: 2010-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassanja/pseuds/Jassanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens with Reid and the teddy bear after the episode of June 23 is over</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hostage

Katie was home late from the studio, and could only hope that the babysitter wasn't going to go crazy on her. The poor girl probably wanted to go and see her boyfriend by now. Katie tried to remember if Jessica had ever mentioned a boyfriend. Well, if there wasn't one, but the girl had a crush…   
Katie was sure her match making skills would work on High School kids as well, they weren't that much different from adults. Perhaps it would even be Katie's second success that week, if Reid had gotten his act together and played his cards right with Luke.

Katie opened the door and was already starting to apologize, but Jessica wasn't there. Instead Reid was staring blankly at the TV that wasn't even turned on.  
If the way he was clutching Jacob's favorite teddy bear to his chest was any indication, there wouldn't be a note of match making success for today's entry in Katie's diary.

"Hey!" Katie said, her voice careful

"Hey!" Reid answered back, without looking at her

"Jessica's already gone?"

"Sent her home early, paid her too!"

"How much was it?"

"S'fine!" Reid said, still void of emotion

"At least something is," Katie muttered under her breath. " I see you graduated from hugging pillows to hugging stuffed animals!" she said louder.

Reid didn't answer, as Katie sat down next to him.

"You probably should be careful with that bear. Jacob will be upset and get sick all over you, when you hug the stuffing out of it. It got ripped this morning, you know"

"I stitched it up earlier"

"You know how to sew?"

Reid just shoot her a look

Katie blushed. "Oh, right, sorry, of course you do. Just couldn't picture you stitching up a toy"

"I will send you the bill!"

"Yeah, like I could afford that. Even if it is Jacob's favorite bear"

Just then Reid's phone started to ring over on the kitchen counter. Reid didn't get up.

"Aren't you going to get that?" Katie asked

"No," Reid said, "it's just Luke, he's trying for hours now!"

Katie frowned. "And why are you avoiding him?"

"Because!"

"Reid!"

 

"I'm going to bed." Reid got up, still clutching the teddy to his chest.

Katie watched Reid leave the living room, and after a couple of minutes she went to pick up his phone to send a message to Luke.

"Hey, this is Katie. I think you need to come over. Reid is holding Jacob's favorite teddy bear hostage, and my baby can't sleep without it. We need your help"


End file.
